Nothing More
by cheyenne123rocks
Summary: Alex gaskarth falls for his best friends little sister
1. Chapter 1

Flashback!

She found me there. In the exact same spot I was in yesterday. A pool of blood surrounding me. She held my wrist and looked up and down my arms. I stared straight ahead. She met my eyes and hugged me.  
>My parents rushed through the doors, but I didn't move. I was in shock; everything hurt. The pain, the torture, and 13 years or suffering. Being the odd one all my life.<br>Caleb is crying; I can see my older brother, who never cries, crying. My mom and dad telling him it's okay. The paramedics came through the door.  
>"Mrs. Smith" mom looked over.<br>"Yes sir."  
>"Seems Jordan has gone into Hypovolemic shock from all the blood she has lost." He paused and examined my arms and wrists, then continued with, "Jordan needs to go in to get checked out."<br>Present  
>I woke up in a hospital bed. My mom asleep in a chair next to my bed and Caleb passed out on the floor. Dad walked in with breakfast in his hands.<br>"Good morning. Jordan you okay?" he asked.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine dad." I was really tired.<br>"You get some rest." He said.  
>"I don't need rest, you need to fuck off!" I yelled. Mom hurried and jumped up. She came and sat by me. She hit me on my back, but not that hard.<br>"That's no way for you to talk to your father. Calm your voice." She pointed at me.  
>"I think your both bitches, and leave me alone." I jumped from my bed and ran. Caleb started to chase me.<br>"Slow down!" he yelled after me. It only made me run faster. I ran out of the office and down the street, trying to find a quick way home. I cut through fences and stopped at a friend's house.  
>I knocked at the door and she was excited to see me. We went into her room and she gave clothes to change into and a hoodie to disguise myself. She had the most girlish clothes I have ever seen. Normally I walk around in skinny jeans and band t-shirts.<br>I told her I would be back later, I needed to go home and change and shower. When I arrived my parents and Caleb were there. I just walked right past them, straight up to my room. I over-heard my parents talking.  
>"We need to move, this area has her messed up in the head." Dad said.<br>"Didn't you already put the house up on market?" mom asked.  
>"The lady buying it needs us out by Friday."<br>"Okay." Mom said.  
>That's when I heard a knock at the door. I went to open it and it was my parents.<br>"What?" I said, very nastily.  
>"We need to talk." Dad said.<br>I answered back with, "Make it quick, I got places to be."


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback!

She found me there. In the exact same spot I was in yesterday. A pool of blood surrounding me. She held my wrist and looked up and down my arms. I stared straight ahead. She met my eyes and hugged me.  
>My parents rushed through the doors, but I didn't move. I was in shock; everything hurt. The pain, the torture, and 13 years or suffering. Being the odd one all my life.<br>Caleb is crying; I can see my older brother, who never cries, crying. My mom and dad telling him it's okay. The paramedics came through the door.  
>"Mrs. Smith" mom looked over.<br>"Yes sir."  
>"Seems Jordan has gone into Hypovolemic shock from all the blood she has lost." He paused and examined my arms and wrists, then continued with, "Jordan needs to go in to get checked out."<br>Present  
>I woke up in a hospital bed. My mom asleep in a chair next to my bed and Caleb passed out on the floor. Dad walked in with breakfast in his hands.<br>"Good morning. Jordan you okay?" he asked.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine dad." I was really tired.<br>"You get some rest." He said.  
>"I don't need rest, you need to fuck off!" I yelled. Mom hurried and jumped up. She came and sat by me. She hit me on my back, but not that hard.<br>"That's no way for you to talk to your father. Calm your voice." She pointed at me.  
>"I think your both bitches, and leave me alone." I jumped from my bed and ran. Caleb started to chase me.<br>"Slow down!" he yelled after me. It only made me run faster. I ran out of the office and down the street, trying to find a quick way home. I cut through fences and stopped at a friend's house.  
>I knocked at the door and she was excited to see me. We went into her room and she gave clothes to change into and a hoodie to disguise myself. She had the most girlish clothes I have ever seen. Normally I walk around in skinny jeans and band t-shirts.<br>I told her I would be back later, I needed to go home and change and shower. When I arrived my parents and Caleb were there. I just walked right past them, straight up to my room. I over-heard my parents talking.  
>"We need to move, this area has her messed up in the head." Dad said.<br>"Didn't you already put the house up on market?" mom asked.  
>"The lady buying it needs us out by Friday."<br>"Okay." Mom said.  
>That's when I heard a knock at the door. I went to open it and it was my parents.<br>"What?" I said, very nastily.  
>"We need to talk." Dad said.<br>I answered back with, "Make it quick, I got places to be."


End file.
